


Save Me

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [47]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Halloween, Mentions of Cancer, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Gabriel doesn't understand humans or God's affinity towards them over his angels. He also doesn't understand Aziraphale and Crowley's fascination and attachment to humans and human things.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You mean to say that you’ve never been touched?" https://snake-noodles.tumblr.com/post/176196126762/150-angsthorror-prompts

Gabriel adjusted the lapel of his trench coat as he looked around the park. Ever since the adverted apocalypse (Not to mention the sub sequential change in nature of one of the Principalities), he almost felt lost. Almost. He couldn’t risk allowing that feeling to take root and spread.  
He watched the woman approach, watching for her to look up but like all humans that he’d encountered that morning, she was looking at her phone. She looked up from the digital screen just in time to gasp and begin an apology before she bumped into him.  
Gabriel grabbed her arm to steady her. She touched his shoulder in the same gesture. “Forgive me, sir. I wasn’t paying attention.”  
Despite his discomfort with the humans, he smiled. It wasn’t strained or awkward. He found her appearance…pleasing. “It’s quite alright.”  
She slipped from his grasp. “Have a pleasant day, sir.”  
He noticed the tremor in her bottom lip and her watery eyes as she bid him farewell. “You too?” Gabriel’s smile faltered and he tilted his head. He received a very clear command. Follow her. With a look around the park and a sigh, he followed in the direction she went. He expected to lose her in the mass of humans on the street but she shone like a beacon. He couldn’t help the roll of his eyes. Of course…  
As if no one was around, because likely no one paid attention, the woman climbed up the onto the cement pillion overlooking the Thames. She clutched her phone in her hand. The wind whipped her hair about her head.  
“Hey!” Gabriel started forward, trying to call attention to her or get her attention. Why? This human female meant nothing to him. But his angelic heart stuttered at the thought of her jumping from the bridge into the icy water below. He’d seen the aftermath of a suicide by jumping into a river before. It wasn’t pretty. “Hey! Stop! Wait!”  
Someone in the crowd finally noticed the woman a moment before she jumped. The crowd screamed in shock. Gabriel cursed. His wings snapped out and shot him up into the air. He snagged her without a moment to spare. His wings pumped, lifting them into the sky to cries of shock and awe from the below on the bridge.  
Her chilled fingers gripped the lapels of his trench coat. His strong arms held her tightly against his chest. The wind threatened to take her breath away. Her lungs and throat convulsed until she pressed her face into his chest. He smelled of cloves and ozone. Her body relaxed in his grip. He glanced down to find her unconscious.

When she came to, she was…well, she didn’t quite know. She hugged herself. The room looked familiar but off. She must have been in purgatory. No way she’d gone to Heaven but this certainly didn’t look like she pictured Hell to be.  
The door opened with a soft creak. The man from the park backed in. He had a tea tray. “I heard your breathing pattern change and knew you were awake.”  
“Excuse me?”  
He set the tray on the bed next to her, standing over her. “You’ve been unconscious for some time. Shock, I imagine. And hypothermia.” She scrunched up her face and bless her, if Gabriel didn’t think it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “Oh, I’m the Archangel Gabriel.” He extended his hand.  
“Am I dead?” She laid her hand in his. He felt an electric spark from her touch, all together pleasant. He grinned, pressing his thumb to the palm of his hand that had held hers.  
“No, no, you would be in a very different place, being greeted by someone wholly more disgusting and vile than myself.”  
“Have I gone crazy then?”  
“Jury’s still out on that.”  
“Wha-“  
Gabriel’s grin fell away, leaving him serious. “Why did you jump off the bridge?”  
“It’s stupid.” She shook her head, sniffing away tears that sprang to her eyes at the thought of it now. She looked down at her hands in her lap, focusing on the pattern of the quilt that covered her legs.  
Gabriel laid his hand over hers, feeling that spark of touch again. “Please, tell me.”  
She took a deep breath, sniffing back the tears. “I’m dying.”  
“All humans are dying.”  
Her lips twitched. “I’m dying faster than normal, I suppose.”  
Gabriel squinted and yes, he could see it now. “Brain tumor.”  
“Stage 4…though I haven’t begun to deteriorate yet.”  
“I don’t know. Jumping into the Thames…”  
She laughed. It was brilliant and unexpected. Gabriel squeezed her hands. “I told you. It’s stupid.”  
He tipped her chin up. She wasn’t young but she wasn’t old. And she was beautiful by human standards. He felt the draw to kiss her. To breathe her in and taste her. He frowned. These unfamiliar desires and urges confused him more than his feeling of loss at the halted apocalypse.  
“I wanted to know love one last time before I died.”  
“Love?”  
She shrugged. “Sure, I could get sex. Easily. But I wanted to make love one more time before I died. And…I –thought- my prayers were answered when I met Reggie. He was kind and sweet and funny. Not the best looking but looks aren’t everything. And he made me feel desired.” She swallowed.  
“So your prayer was answered.” Gabriel’s confusion grew.  
“Not quite.” She drew a deep breath. “I don’t…I mean, is this appropriate conversation to have with an angel? Or an archangel for that matter?”  
He raised an eyebrow. “You were going to commit the cardinal sin and now, you’re concerned with appropriateness?”  
He had a point. “Fine then. Sex with Reggie was great. Fantastic even. But it was just that. Sex. There wasn’t a connection, emotion. So I ended it.” She began to shiver slightly.  
“Are you cold?”  
She swallowed and shook her head. “He said terrible things that I won’t repeat. And somehow…somehow he had gotten my bank information and he cleaned me out. Everything I worked for, saved…everything for my children when I die, he stole.”  
“Disgusting.” He sneered. This Reggie was why Gabriel disliked humans and human interaction.  
“To say the least. I tried to go through the bank but they weren’t forthcoming. They said it could take months to get my money back. And I don’t have months.” She sighed and looked so much smaller to him. “My condition is inoperable and too far advanced for chemo or radiation to treat. When I start to decline, it will be rapid.”  
“Do you still want to die?”  
“No…” Gabriel smiled.  
“I could-“  
“Why? What makes me better than someone else? More worthy of a miracle from an archangel?”  
She swallowed hard and brought his hand to her cheek. There was that spark again. He felt warm and tingly and more alive than he’d ever felt outside of Biblical battle. “Did you feel that?”  
“What?”  
“That. That spark.” Gabriel swallowed. His large thumb smoothed over her cheek. “That is what makes you special.” He swept forward, taking her by surprise. His lips captured hers, claimed hers. The touch sparked along his lips and he moaned, deep and sinful. He wasn’t sure what to do. He hadn’t thought that far ahead and she seemed to sense that.  
Her tongue swept into his mouth and coaxed his to tangle and twirl with hers. His moans deepened, drawing a whimper from her. That sound drove him wild. He held her face, her fragile cancer-ridden head in his hands. He panted, pressing his forehead to hers. “What now?”  
“I don’t…I don’t know. I’ve never- touched-“  
She pulled back and gaped at him incredulously. **“You mean to say you’ve never been touched?”**  
“Well, strictly speaking…angels don’t need physical touch to achieve pleasure.”  
She grinned. “Oh honey, let me be the first then.” She threw quilt off her and wrapped her leg around his waist, shifting them onto his back. The tea tray clattered to the floor.


End file.
